Man and Machine
New Transmutations Machine Mind (Machina, *) The brain and a computer processor are both thinking engines of a different sort, and a Promethean can transmute himself between the two. Cost: 1 Pyros Dice Pool: None Action: Instant For the remainder of the scene the Promethian may perform computer checks as though they had access to a computer with an Equipment Bonus equal to their Intelligence. Assume that the Promethian's computer mind comes with "software" equivalent to what is typically used in professions appropriate to the Promethian's mental skills. For example, a Promethian with high dots of Crafts would be able to run the sort of software used by professional engineers. Mechanical Assimilation (Pandoran, * - *****) By assimilating machines into it's own form a Pandoran can acquire their abilities. A few Unfleshed who turn back on the Pilgrimage use this to step closer to the machines they once were. Cost: 1 Pyros per dot of Device Assimilated. Action: Instant Dicepool: None Every dot in Mechanical Assimilation grants two dots in the Device Merit, up to a total of ten dots. However these dots are not tied to any one device. The Pandoran can fill these dots by adding Devices at will. All that is required is to touching a Device and spending 1 point of Pyros per dot in the Device Merit, providing the Promethian's body is big enough to contain the desired device. The same process can be used in reverse to remove a Device from the Promethian's body and free up the dots. Promethian's with this merit Risk Humanity when they add a Device, but not when they remove one or use an Assimilated device. Colossal Form (Pandoran, *****) In an orgy of destruction and creation a Pandoran can assimilate masses of raw machinery into it's own form. Growing into a monstrous mass of scrapped metal and plastic. Cost: 1 Pyros per +1 Size Dice Pool: None Action: Instant Colossal Form works like the Titanic Form Transmutation but with two differences. Firstly the Pandoran must tear apart five times it's desired Size in machinery to gain enough extra pieces - the process is monstrously inefficient, being powered by Flux. Secondly the extra size lasts indefinitely so long as the Pandoran can consume it's enhanced Size in machinery or spend 1 point of Pyros per extra point of Size every day. No payment is necessary if the Pandoran is dormant. New Athanors Cyborg – Transhumanism (All Unfleshed) Humanity integrates metal and flesh into a greater whole. From prosthetics to pacemakers and things not yet imagined outside of a science fiction novel humanity is changing. Even when it's not woven into bodies machines have an ever increasing effect on every day life. Some of the Unfleshed take great comfort in this, the more of the machine within humanity the easier it is to put humanity in the machine. Trait Affinities: Intelligence; Crafts, Computer, Medicine or Science (Pick one when buying this Anthor) Promethean Boon: The Promethean gains 8again when rolling to repair or understand a purpose of a machine. By spending a point of Regent the Promethian gains 8again on a single roll using an internal device (those covered by the Device Merit). Redeemed Boon: The Promethean may retain up to Stamina dots in Device Merit. Such devices integrate harmlessly into her biology as unobtrusively as possibly. Devices that can't be hidden away, such as a gun arm that must be able to affect the outside world, look like normal high quality prosthetics when not in use with no sacrifice of normal functionality.